


羽毛

by Malili_J



Series: 【Bandit/Doc】Wings [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Malili_J
Summary: Wings的番外





	羽毛

Gustave有一根属于Dominic的羽毛，是他某天早晨在地板上捡到的。但他从来没有经历过所谓的换毛期，也没有捡到过自己的羽毛，所以他看了好一会儿才意识到这不是家里飞来了什么鸟儿。按照鸟类翅膀研究来讲这一片羽毛叫做初级正羽，长度刚好是他并起五指时中指指尖到手腕那条皱纹的距离，比他的羽毛硬一点，羽轴两侧细细密密的长着黑色的绒毛，在阳光的投射下会泛出深蓝色的高光，还会有一片阴翳投在他冰冷的办公桌上。  
他想起第一次见到他的场景。当时还不过只是医生与病人的普通关系，直到后来观察期里那些医疗室里的闲暇时光，他并不反感Dominic沉默的陪伴，甚至还会跟他闲聊几句。他们都不是小孩子，接下来的选项一目了然，他选择了默认，等着对方一步步走近自己，他不是那种主动出击的人，但他喜欢更有条理的计划。  
在Dominic在德国或者哪个地方执行任务的时候，他会用大拇指和中指拂过那些细小的羽枝，让那些小玩意儿扫过指尖的每一道螺纹。微微刺入皮肤的感觉让他想起Dominic望向他的眼神，低垂的单眼皮下深色的眼珠，替他包扎伤口时的温顺，繁重训练时不经意的一瞥，还有深夜里燃起的那些炙热和眷恋。  
因为GSG9超高战斗力和威慑力的缘故，彩虹小队几乎没有德国的任务。他会想起Dominic跟他描述过的德国，温暖的大西洋季风吹拂过北德平原，带来温暖的水汽，温暖了那里的万事万物。那里的人们都很喜欢喝啤酒，他们的祖先变着花样创造了不同的口味。喜欢黑啤酒的Dominic有时候喝醉了会变得不那么严肃，脸上泛起一点红晕，还会凑过来不由分说的噙住他的下唇，让他的口腔里也染上麦芽的焦香。按理来说那一点残留的酒精会被血液轻而易举的稀释掉，然后在作用于脑子之前就失去它的威力。但那一点酒精就这么穿过血脑屏障直接作用于他的神经，他又忍不住想要更多，像上了瘾一样品尝着Dominic舌尖上的麦芽香气。  
Dominic实际上是一个缺乏安全感的人，这一点连他本人也没有意识到。可能与他轻微的PTSD有关，在宿舍或者家里跟他在一起的时候电兵总是喜欢走过来吻一吻他的颈窝或者是其他什么地方，然后又会去干各自的事情。在两人坐着或者躺在床上什么也不干的时候，他会握着自己的手腕，反复摩挲掌心里的老茧。Dominic很喜欢公寓里那阵香味，还有消毒水的味道。他能理解前者，因为那个香水是他在大学毕业的时候朋友送的，他一直用到现在。但他无法理解后者，消毒水对于一般人来讲是刺鼻难闻的气味，直到有一天Dominic亲口说出那个答案：那也是你的味道。医生只好过去吻住他不让他说出更肉麻的话。  
他有时候真的是把自己护得太严实了，不管是实战演习或者行动中。但幸亏他有分寸，暂时还没有作出什么出格的事情。只是他自己会有点生气，自己的枪口都已经对准进攻方了，结果不知道哪里来的子弹把自己的人头抢了。他回头一定要跟Dominic谈一谈，就算他在彩虹小队里是一个医务人员，也是一个受过专业训练随时要拿起枪击毙来犯的军人，他自己也能照顾好自己。  
Dominic的骨子里刻着德国人的严谨，他不喜欢公共的亲热行为，在走廊相遇时也会遵循着同事之间该有的距离。可是他在床上又是那么的温柔和坚定，细碎的亲吻和舔舐，还有手上那些不安分的动作，好像要把那些错肩而过的距离都补回来。他当然愿意满足他那一点不愿意说出来的小心思，任他予取予求，在不可言说的夜里和他一起坠入那些甜蜜缱绻的梦境。  
这片羽毛有时候会夹在某本他未读完的书里，有时候会被装进战术服的夹层里伴着他完成一个又一个任务。他会不时拿出来把玩，想着有关Dominic的，或者与他无关的事情。


End file.
